Pour toujours
by teratos-ombre
Summary: Un déserteur a été retrouvé. Quelqu'un vient le visiter et ressentir des sentiments qu'il avait oublié. Attention cette fic ne finira pas forcément bien. C'est selon vos critères.SasuNaru


_**Bonjour, **_

_**C'est encore moi Tératos Ombre.**_

_**Les quelques précisions de rigueur avant de commencer si vous me le permettez:**_

_**Les personnages et les lieux de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à M. Kishimoto.**_

_**Je n'en tire absolument aucun profil**_

_**Cette fic est classée T pour la petite scène de fin. Ce n'est pas un « lemon » Je rassure les prudes mais attention aux âmes sensibles.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

**Pour toujours**

J'ai sombré dans ce gouffre il y a tellement longtemps déjà.

Il est trop tard pour venir m'y chercher.

J'ai sombré dans ce gouffre froid, profond et noir.

_Ma vengeance et ma haine._

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment des bons moments qu'on a passés ensemble.

Je me sens vide, seul et désespéré dans cette cellule miteuse.

Il y a tant de choses dont je ne me rappelle plus.

Ne m'en veux pas. Je n'y peux rien.

Alors oublie moi et ne te retourne jamais.

Pourtant il y a des sentiments que je ne peux plus te cacher maintenant.

Et ce que je ressens jamais je ne pourrais de te le dire.

Je les avais oublié _ces mots là _avant de te revoir la nuit de ma capture.

Ton sourire est identique à ma froideur et mon indifférence. Jamais je ne pourrais te l'enlever, ils font parti de nous.

Pour toujours je te dis _adieu_. Alors ne viens plus! Assez!

J'en ai marre! Oublie moi!

_Non! Ne m'oublie pas!_

Je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

Stop! Baka, arrête! Ne comprends tu pas qu'il est trop tard pour me sauver?

Il y a trop longtemps que je suis parti. Trop longtemps que je me suis égaré. Il y a bien trop longtemps que je suis seul.

Et je sais que tu l'es aussi!

_Mais tu le seras encore plus si je te laisse faire!_

Cela suffit!

Cela ne sert à rien de pleurer!

_Il est trop tard pour m'aimer!_

Je devais recevoir mon châtiment tôt ou tard pour avoir déserter.

J'ai _tué_, laisse moi partir.

Laisse moi mourir! Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi.

Non ne fais pas ça! Lâche moi!

_Je vais mourir!_

Ne me fais pas ressentir!

Non! Ne m'embrasse pas!

Partir sans regrets? C'est ridicule!

Et que vas-tu faire après avoir reçu le trop plein d'émotion enfermé depuis si longtemps dans mon âme, dans mon cœur?!

_Tu vas en mourir!_

Arrête! Je refuse cela!

Tu n'es qu'un égoïste!

Je vais mourir, _bordel_! Ne comprends tu pas?

Ne pleure plus s'il te plait.

Je t'en prie arrête les larmes qui coulent le long de tes joues.

Calme tes mains qui tremblent et les sanglots sortent de ta gorge.

Dégage! Va t'en! Je refuse de te voir ainsi!

Garde! Faites le sortir d'ici!

_Tout est de ma faute n'est-ce pas?_

Je frissonne maintenant que tu es parti.

Pourquoi m'as-tu à nouveau fait ressentir cela?

Recroquevillé dans ma cellule j'entends les rires gras de mes geôliers.

La torture physique n'était rien comparée à celle que tu me fais subir.

_Celle là est bien pire._

J'étais résigné et tu me fais douter.

Ne me fais pas espérer.

Il est trop tard.

Je regarde à travers la lucarne de la cellule et j'aperçois un coin de ciel étoilé.

_Je mourrais demain à l'aube._

Je n'aurais jamais du te renvoyer. Tu me manques.

Tu me manques terriblement en ces heures qui me séparent de la mort.

Je t'appelle à présent.

Je t'appelle comme si ton prénom était l'unique mot que je n'ai jamais appris.

Le répétant encore et encore comme une litanie sans fin.

Les gardes rient et rient encore et c'est ton rire que j'entends à travers le leur.

Quelqu'un vient me demander ce que je veux pour mon dernier repas et c'est toi que je demande.

C'est _toi_ que je veux dévorer avant de mourir.

C'est _toi_ que je veux consumer avant que ne s'éteigne la flamme dans tes yeux.

_Pardonne moi_ de n'avoir résisté à l'appel de ma haine.

_Pardonne moi _de ne pas être resté avec toi quand mon désir de vengeance s'est fait le plus fort.

_Pardonne moi _de t'avoir fait la cicatrice si proche de ton cœur.

Tu es revenu, deux heures avant l'heure prévue de mon exécution avec de la nourriture.

Tes yeux sont rougis et cernés.

Je me lève et te prend dans mes bras et tu me sers tellement fort!

_Pardonne moi s'il te plait._

Ta bouche est dans mon cou et je sais que tu te retiens de pleurer.

_Naruto _

Je prends ton visage en coupe et avec mes pouces je sèche tes larmes.

Je le détaille une dernière fois: tes cheveux blonds en bataille et si désordonnés, ton nez fin, tes yeux embués par les larmes, qui cherchent les miens et ton sourire crispé.

_Naruto, je …_

Je t'embrasse d'un baiser aussi léger que la soie, frôlant tes lèvres, tes joues et ton front puis je reviens à ta bouche.

Tu soupires et tu trembles.

Pardon je ne peux plus me retenir. Je sais que je ne devrais pas.

_Je vais mourir! _

Tu t'accroche à moi comme si j'allais m'enfuir à tout instant et le baiser se fait si désespéré.

Je suis si désolé Naruto.

Je m'assoie sur le lit et t'entraîne sur mes genoux.

Nous dégustons les boulettes de riz que tu as apporté. Je te les fais manger et viens récolter de mes lèvres les grains de riz au creux des tiennes.

Tu rougis, je te souris et on s'embrasse encore et encore.

_Sans remarquer que le ciel commence à s'éclaircir._

Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et je te souris.

Je te demande de me promettre de vivre et de réaliser tes rêves mais tu ne réponds pas.

Et quand j'insiste tu m'embrasses comme si ta vie en dépendait.

_Je connais désormais ta réponse_.

Il est l'heure à présent. Les gardiens sont là pour nous le rappeler.

Tu te crispes et me prends dans tes bras une dernière fois.

Quand tu me lâches enfin, les gardes me mettent les menottes anti- chakras autour des poignets et des chevilles.

Ma progression est lente jusqu'au lieu de mon exécution.

On me fait monter sur une petite estrade sur la place du village.

Je balaye la foule du regard et reconnaît quelques tetes.

Le bourreau, semblant bien inspiré, me laisse le choix de l'arme par laquelle je souhaite périr.

Mais je ne lui réponds pas, te cherchant des yeux.

Il me répète alors sa question et je réponds du bout des levres sans le regarder:

Un kunai.

_Qu'il me l'enfonce dans le cœur si je ne te retrouve pas!_

Et puis je t'aperçois, dans les bras de Sakura. Elle me regarde aussi mais moi, je ne vois que toi.

Tu ne retiens plus tes larmes quand la Hokage monte sur l'estrade pour lire mes chefs d'accusation.

Aucune emotion ne transparait sur mon visage.

_Sasuke Uchiwa est accusé de désertion. De collaboration avec un criminel dénommé Orochimaru et des meurtres de plusieurs Anbu, dont Kakashi Hatake, qui tentaient de le retrouver avant d'etre finalement appréhendé par une équipe d' Anbu dont l'identité sera gardé secrete afin de garantir leur sécurité et celle du village. La sentence pour ces crimes après le procès est la mort. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter?_

Le bourreau me chuchote alors que c'est pour combler les quelques secondes avant mon exécution.

Quand tu vois les mots se former sur mes levres, tu t'effonfres; tes jambes ne pouvant plus te porter.

Le bourreau prend alors le kunai et m'égorge. Tombant à genoux, je recrache du sang sur le sol tandis que du sang s'écoule de ma trachée ouverte. Je m'allonge sur l'estrade, respirant difficilement.

Pendant les trois minutes que dure mon agonie, je sens la vie me quitter et ma vue se brouiller sous les hurlements de la foule.

_Mon dernier jour sur terre a été le meilleur mais aussi l'un des plus triste. _

Les chasseurs de déserteurs de la brigade secrète de Konoha ne t'ont pas autorisé à assister à mon dépeçage. Puis ils m'ont brûlé.

Les flammes et la fumée montaient dans le ciel avec mes cendres, le tout se mélangeant au souffle du vent.

Tu as absolument voulu que j'ai une tombe et un cercueil est à présent enterré au pied d'un grand arbre ne contenant de moi que quelques vêtements au blason de ma famille, le bandeau de Konoha de mon pere et la photo de l'equipe sept.

J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement entre nous mais le plus important est que je te les aie dit

_Ces trois mots._

_**Fin**_

_**Et voila! C'est fini! Ma premiere death fic.**_

_**Mais à mon avis pas la derniere… héhéhé**_

_**C'est assez poignant, non?**_

_**En espérant que cela vous ait plus, je vous dis à bientôt.**_

_**Tératos Ombre **_


End file.
